The Detroit Oral Cancer Prevention Project is designed based on the extensive epidemiological analysis of the incidence, mortality, and early detection rates in Michigan (MI) during the last decade. African-American (AA) males in Detroit/Wayne County have the highest incidence and mortality rates in MI. The oral cancer survival rates of AA in Detroit have not changed significantly during the last 30 years; and smoking and alcohol use are relatively higher than the national average. Our analysis of data obtained from healthcare providers in community health centers show that 44% of the providers had high knowledge level on oral cancer and they identified high need for CE programs. About 70% of providers reported that they screen for oral cancer; yet there has not been a wide adoption of the one sheet screening form that was prepared specifically for these clinics by our program. A literature review identified that screening for cancers can be increased if a comprehensive media campaign and community outreach programs are implemented (Push-Pull Strategy). The aim of the Detroit Oral Cancer Prevention project is to achieve Healthy People 2010 Objectives. In Detroit (test site), a two-year media campaign will include radio and newspaper advertisements and outdoor signs that will promote early screening, tobacco cessation and reduction in drinking of alcohol. The media campaign will be coordinated with a community outreach educational program conducted in collaboration with churches and 144 local neighborhood organizations; an 800-toll free information telephone service will be available 16 hours per day for 5 days to provide information and schedule patients for free screening at a network of clinics to be available for 5 days per week. Additionally reminder postcards will be mailed to healthcare and dental providers in Detroit to emphasize the need for screening, tobacco cessation and, reduction in drinking of alcohol. In the seven comparison counties, with relatively high concentration of AA) only the reminder cards will be mailed. All healthcare and dental providers (test and comparison counties) will be offered CME or CDE courses (online and via scheduled courses) twice a year in each area. The changes in oral cancer incidence, mortality and early detection rates in Detroit and the comparison counties will be evaluated by the data collected by SEER and the Michigan Cancer Registry. Interim surveys will be conducted to evaluate the success of the program (process evaluation).